


Peace

by Kalira



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: There have been few truly peaceful nights in Harlock's long life; he appreciates his lover all the more for every new one he brings.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is this year's happy birthday story to myself! (I always post one on my birthday, if at all possible.) Pretty much pure fluff this year. ^.^

Yama shifted again, fidgeting on his side near the edge of the bed. Harlock turned his head to look at his lover, then stretched out a hand and trailed a caress over his shoulder and along his spine.

Yama jumped under the light touch, but didn’t stiffen or try to pull away. He twisted to look over his shoulder, and Harlock held out his right arm, not quite beckoning but offering. Yama hesitated for a bare moment more, then turned to face Harlock and moved closer, settling into the invitation of Harlock’s arm. He tugged gently and Yama shifted again, relaxing a bit more, then finally rolled over and settled his head on Harlock’s chest, tucking snugly just under his chin.

He was tense, even as his body draped comfortably over Harlock’s, but the tension bled out of him within a few minutes as Harlock hummed contentedly, smoothing a hand up and down his back. He folded one arm around Harlock in return, hand tucking snug up under his shoulder, fingers curling.

Harlock hugged him close, right hand drifting along his hip and side, left coming up to stroke his hair. He brushed a thumb over Yama’s cheekbone.

Yama sighed, long and soft, snuggling into Harlock’s body. He hummed again, rubbing his knuckles at the base of Yama’s neck and nudging his jaw against his lover’s fluffy hair.

His breath caught as Yama shifted and brushed a light kiss to the base of his throat before resting his head on Harlock’s shoulder again. Harlock closed his eye, smiling, and brought his hand up to rest on Yama’s hair again, stroking lightly.

Yama hooked one calf neatly around Harlock’s with a quiet murmur, rubbing his palm over the back of Harlock’s shoulder and curling his fingers into the fabric of Harlock’s shirt, then went still.

His breathing slowed, and his fingers slowly loosened their grip as he drifted, finally, off to sleep. His body grew lax and he murmured softly in his untroubled sleep.

Harlock was still not ready to surrender to sleep himself, but he was more than content in this peaceful, endless moment as it was. Of all the quiet, sleepless nights Harlock had spent in his unnaturally long life, very few had been so sweet.

Harlock wove his fingers into Yama’s hair, gently enough not to disturb him, and curled his right arm around his lover’s waist, hand sliding up his spine. Almost every one of the nights that had been, had centred around Yama at his side.

Yama gave another low murmur, lifting his head a little as his legs flexed, and Harlock smiled, nestling his jaw against Yama’s brow as he settled again. Harlock let the soft thrum of his ship around him, the heavy warmth of his lover draped over him, and the steady beat of his own heart under Yama’s shoulder lull him into his own deep, peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I rolled a random number from [this list of fluff/smut GIF starters](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/172522135704/fluff-and-smut-drabblesstarters) for this 'ship, and got #4:  
> 
> 
> I wrote it out practically keening from the amount of fluff, then had to poke and prod quite a bit to get it a smidge longer, because at first it was only 167 words and I was hoping for a _little_ more.
> 
> Come look me up on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) to talk fandom or request a story!


End file.
